My Hero
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: "Why aren't you at breakfast?" she asked. "Because you weren't there," he said a sad grin on his face. "That, and because Alice told me you were sick." Lily's face darkened. She was going to kill Alice.


My Hero

A/N: Inspired by my own sick day today. I own nothing.

The bright morning light came pouring into the seventh year girl' s dormitory waking Lily Evans out of her restless sleep. Cracking an eyelid, she immediately regretted it as a blinding headache struck her. Grabbing her wand off on the nightstand she pointed it at the window immediately causing the room to grow dark again.

"Lily, you've gotta get up, otherwise you'll miss breakfast," Alice said gently kneeling besides Lily's bed. "Lils?" she asked when Lily didn't respond.

"I can't go to class today," Lily mumbled, turning to face her best friend. Alice put her hand on Lily's forehead and feeling a blistering heat, she morphed into mother hen mode.

"No, you're definitely not," Alice agreed. "You need to get some rest. I'll bring you some tea and toast."

"Can you help me over to the common room," Lily asked with a scratchy voice. "I've I can't go to class I'd at least like to be able to read the chapters I'm going to miss."

"All right then," Alice said helping her friend out of bed and wrapping her comforter around her. They walked down the stairs to the Common Room where the fire was dying.

"Incendio!" Alice said pointing her wand at the fire. She moved the table over to the couch and deposited Lily's books on them.

"Thanks so much, Al," Lily whispered as she settled into the comfy couch and opened her Charms textbook.

"I'll be right up with your breakfast, and I'll be back on my free period to see how you're doing," Alice said with a smile before scurrying out of the common room.

Lily settled into the couch and breathed deeply. She hadn't had a sick day since fourth year and she hated missing classes, especially in a NEWT year. As she closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth from the fire, the portrait door burst open loudly.

"EVANS!"

Lily groaned audibly. It was Potter. She had hoped that after their fight yesterday he would have at least left her alone for one day. She had refused to spend the night in their shared quarters especially after his "funny prank" with the Marauders during lunch. She supposed she could blame Potter for her illness since she was practically hoarse after screaming at him for at least an hour.

"I'm right here, Potter," Lily said, her hoarse voice getting worse. He immediately turned around to face the couch to see her. She sat up now throwing him a look of the purest loathing. He strode up couch and crouched near her head.

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" she said.

"Because you weren't there," he said a sad grin on his face. "That, and because Alice told me you were sick."

Lily's face darkened. She was going to kill Alice.

"I convinced her that I'd bring you breakfast since she was already running late," he said proudly producing a tray of rye toast lightly buttered and a mug of steaming tea out of nowhere. He offered her the large mug which she took begrudgingly.

"How much did it cost you?" Lily asked, sipping the mug of tea he handed her.

"Taking care of my Tiger Lily is worth any price," he said with arrogance and smirked as she raised an eyebrow at him. "However, I blackmailed her instead of paying her off. Much cheaper."

Lily actually chuckled at this and stared to nibbled the toast that he offered her now, taking the mug off of her hands and placing it on the table next to where he was sitting.

"And I want to make it up to you since I was a right berk yesterday."

She only nodded. Without words he asked f he could sit with her on the couch and again she nodded and scrunched her legs toward her chest to allow him room to sit. As he settled onto the couch on the opposite end he grabbed her blanket wrapped legs and moved them onto his lap. She silently stiffened, scared by his bold moves. He smiled gently at her as he unwrapped one foot out of the blanket and began to massage it. She moaned quietly in appreciation as his quidditch strong hands worked out the stressed muscles. For minutes on end, no noise came from the common room, save the crackling of the fire and Lily's quiet whimpers of delight. Finally, Lily broke the silence.

"James?" His eyes met hers, delighted at hearing his first name.

"Yes?"

"You're forgiven."

James grinned brightly and stopped message her left foot. Lily whined at the loss of his hands.

"Can't pleasure one and leave the other unsatisfied. That's discrimination," James said in a low, sultry voice taking hold of her right foot. "And I don't discriminate."

Lily chortled and rested her head back. After a while, her eyes grew heavy and closed. She then felt a weightlessness, like she was flying.

Opening her eyes, Lily was startled as he surroundings had changed. She was now back in her room in the Head Dormitories. She swung her legs around and moved to get out of bed. She stood suddenly, vertigo kicked in and she swayed dangerously before her legs gave out beneath her. Instead of hitting the thick carpet she felt a pair of strong arms grasp her. Looking up Lily smiled to see James holding her.

"Thanks," she said quietly, a blush creeping up her face.

"My pleasure, Lily Flower, lucky I was walking in at this moment. I got you dinner," he said helping her back onto her bed. "All your favorites, and a slice of pumpkin pie for dessert." He joined her on her bed sitting across from her, the tray of food separating them.

Lily's blush deepened and a smiled tugged at her lips.

"Thanks, James. Again." He only smiled. "Did you bring me back here?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Classes were ending and I didn't want the noise from the rest of our house to disturb you, so I carried you back to our home."

Lily smiled appreciatively at him. Without thinking about it, she leaned across the bed and lightly kissed James on the lips. Pulling back after a few seconds, she noted his reaction. His eyes were wide and surprised.

"James Harold Potter, you are my hero."

They shared a smile and a few more gentle kisses. Together they ate the pie and quietly discussed the upcoming quidditch game on Saturday. As Lily feel asleep that night she felt his hand in hers and as they slowly drifted to sleep both knew that nothing would ever be the same again come tomorrow.


End file.
